D'espoir et de patience
by Mimimoon
Summary: La route qui mène à l'amour est parfois remplie d'obstacle. Tout ce qu'il faut pour la traverser est de l'espoir et de la patience. Série de OS basé sur les spoilers du reste de la saison 6. À éviter si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui va s'y passer.
1. L'oeil entraîné

**Titre**: D'espoir et de patience

**Rating**: T (langage)

**Résumé:** La route qui mène à l'amour est parfois remplie d'obstacle. Tout ce qu'il faut pour la traverser est de l'espoir et de la patience. Série de OS basé sur les spoilers du reste de la saison 6. À ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui va se passer ou si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 6.

**Spoilers: **Ce chapitre contient des spoilers de 6X10, de 6X12 et de 6X14 (se déroule à la fin de 6X14)

**Disclaimers**: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas ces idées, seulement leur interprétation

**Note d'auteur: **Me revoilà! D'abord, je voulais dire que je n'avais pas abandonné _Le garçon et l'Agent orange_, je n'éprouve qu'un drôle de syndrome de la page blanche. Je sais où je m'en vais avec cette fanfiction, mais la route pour y arriver n'est pas encore définie (quelqu'un a un GPS à me prêter?). Voici une série de OS basé sur des spoilers de la fin de la saison six. Ils ne seront pas en ordre, mais tous contiennent une onde d'espoir pour BB :D. Que voulez-vous, je suis une grande optimisme. Si vous ne voulez pas connaître ce qu'il va arriver, ne lisez pas ce chapitre, qui contient le plus de spoilers. Mais si vous êtes ouverts aux spoilers, Bones lecture! :D

* * *

Le resto-bar _Founding father's,_ qui était habituellement reconnu par ses clients pour sa sobriété et sa discrétion, était ce soir-là complètement submergé par une vague de rouge et de blanc. Alors qu'usuellement, il attirait davantage une clientèle d'affaire qui venait prendre un verre après une longue journée de travail, aujourd'hui, soir de la Saint-Valentin de cette année 2011, elle était composée de couples amoureux qui festoyaient la fête de l'amour devant un steak copieux, des gâteaux au chocolat un peu gloutons et une grande quantité d'alcool en se souriant bêtement.

Seule exception était ce couple au bar, enfin pas vraiment un couple dans le sens amoureux du terme, mais plutôt dans le sens de deux personnes, dans ce cas-ci des partenaires, qui prenaient leur verre habituel de fin d'enquête. Alors qu'un œil externe aurait pu confondre ces deux personnes comme étant un couple amoureux fêtant la Saint-Valentin, un œil expérimenté savait qu'entre eux, les choses étaient pour le mieux compliquées.

Ceux qui connaissaient leur histoire savaient que Booth avait toujours eu un faible pour la jolie Tempérence Brennan, docteure en anthropologie et sa partenaire au FBI. Au fil des années, alors que leur partenariat s'intensifiait, ses sentiments pour elle en faisaient de même. Ainsi, environ un an auparavant, 353 jours pour être exact, il l'avait supplié de tenter leur chance, d'être enfin un couple dans le sens romantique du terme. Elle avait refusé et il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Ne pouvant supporter être si près l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient séparés et il avait quitté le pays espérant profondément trouver la force de passer à autre chose.

Cette force fut trouvée en la personne d'Hannah Burley. Avec le recul, aujourd'hui, il l'aurait décrit comme étant la version journaliste de Bones sans son côté maladroit et surtout totalement ouverte à l'amour. Elle n'avait pas passé deux jours à Washington, lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi à son retour, qu'il l'avait invité à habiter avec lui. Il s'était convaincu qu'il avait passé à autre chose, et ce, en dépit du fait que Bones, elle, lui ait avoué avoir regretté l'avoir rejeté l'année précédente.

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, dont la perversion était profonde au point même qu'il en avait rendu Booth malade, ne commence son carnage. Tireur d'élite, il avait commencé par tirer sur des personnes qu'il croyait mériter leur sort. Le fossoyeur en avait été la première victime. Il l'avait tuée alors qu'elle sortait faire appel de son verdict. Lorsque l'équipe de Bones et du FBI commença l'enquête sur ce meurtre et se lança à sa poursuite, sa fureur le poussa à changer de cible. Vincent Nigel-Murray avait été frappé à la poitrine alors qu'il se rendait au restaurant avec ses co-équipiers; il était mort avant même d'atteindre le sol.

Booth avait tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait d'attraper ce salopard, mais sans succès. Ce fils de pute était doué. Sentant la pression de la presse, de son équipe, de ses patrons et de toute la ville sur lui, il n'avait eu qu'une personne à qui se confier, une seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui pouvait savoir par où il était passé et cette personne n'était pas Hannah. Bones avait été là pour lui, l'avait supporté et l'avait encouragé. Elle avait même été l'épaule sur laquelle il avait laissé couler ses larmes lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'une fillette de 9 ans des mains du tueur et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Hannah n'avait pas très bien compris l'éloignement de son amoureux lors de ces moments difficiles et ce fut avec un choc qu'elle avait appris que Booth avait autrefois été un tireur d'élite dans les Rangers de l'armée. Le choc avait été encore plus grand lorsqu'elle avait appris d'on-ne-sait-qui, Booth soupçonnait Rebecca, qu'il avait été un joueur compulsif et que ce fut en grande partie grâce aux sentiments qu'il avait entretenu pour sa partenaire qu'il s'en était sortie. Elle s'était soudainement sentie bousculée et trahie. Lorsque Booth avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à la demander en mariage, elle ne put que refuser. Elle ne savait plus qui était l'homme qu'elle avait devant lui et lui-même ne put que s'avouer qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Admettant que ses sentiments pour Brennan étaient toujours profonds, plus profonds qu'il n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même, ils se séparèrent et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Seeley Booth buvait une bière au comptoir du _Founding father's _aux côtés de Sweets qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le consoler. « Passer à autre chose, mon cul! » Avait dit Booth en s'enfilant un verre de Téquila.

Pourtant, en ce soir de la Saint-Valentin, quelques semaines après la débâcle de sa demande en mariage, alors qu'il sirotait son verre de scotch beaucoup trop puissant pour l'occasion, Seeley Booth n'était que sourire. Se tournant vers sa partenaire dont le sourire s'agençait au sien, il repensait à cette enquête qu'il venait de cloître. Une organisatrice de mariage avait été retrouvée complètement calcinée à l'intérieur de son propre lit de bronzage. N'ayant pas eu assez de problèmes avec le mariage pendant les dernières semaines, il avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il était tombé une aussi horrible enquête et c'était sans parler de Cam, d'Hodgins et d'Angela qui avait fait de la fête de la Saint-Valentin de cette année une véritable religion. Seule Bones gardait la tête froide face à l'occasion et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

Ainsi, sirotant une gorgée de son scotch qui descendait le long de son œsophage dans une traînée de feu, il sourit.

« Vous avez été épatante aujourd'hui, Bones! J'espère que vous le savez.

- Je le pense oui, je vous avais dit que mes talents d'actrices s'étaient améliorés, malgré qu'ils étaient déjà excellents au départ.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que ces soi-disant grands talents d'actrices ont déjà failli nous tuer. Vous vous rappelez de l'affaire Gormodon?

- Notre couverture était mauvaise, je vous l'avais dit! Jamais une cliente d'un chauffeur de taxi ne s'assoit à l'avant d'un véhicule.

- Le mec avait une bombe sur lui, on ne se traine pas une bombe au cas où il y aurait des agents du FBI qui nous suit en taxi.

- Peut-être bien, mais cela n'empêche rien au fait que j'aie été excellente aujourd'hui.

- Ça c'est vrai, vous m'avez vraiment eu. À un moment, j'étais certain que vous pleuriez vraiment de pitié pour cet homme! Et il n'aurait jamais avoué son crime sans votre _sympathie._ À votre santé et à vos talents d'actrice, dit-il en lui levant son verre.

- Chin, dit-elle en y cognant sa coupe avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Vous croyez vraiment tout ce que vous avez dit à propos de la Saint-Valentin et du mariage? Que vous n'y croyiez plus?

- Je ne sais pas. Mes propos avaient probablement à voir avec le fait que ma copine ait refusé ma main il y a quelques semaines avant de me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

- Je trouverais un peu triste que tous ses trucs aient perdu leur magie pour vous. Vous aimiez tellement l'idée de vous marier un jour, c'est triste que cette idée ne fasse plus partie de vous.

- Peut-être est-ce aussi le fait que la femme que j'aurais vraiment aimé épouser ne veuille rien savoir du mariage.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'Hannah ne voulait rien savoir du mariage? Vous m'avez dit que votre demande n'était pas la cause de votre séparation.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je parle d'Hannah? » Demanda-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers elle.

Brennan accrocha son regard et aucun des deux ne prononça une autre parole. Les implications de la question de Booth étaient évidentes et elle sentait son cœur se mettre à accélérer dangereusement. Alors qu'elle retint sa respiration un court instant, Booth brisa son regard et le dirigea vers son verre. C'était la première fois depuis sa rupture qu'il discutait librement de ce qu'il ressentait toujours pour elle. Il était celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques mois auparavant et il serait dorénavant celui qui tenterait de recoller les morceaux.

« Ce serait égoïste de vous demander d'attendre avant de passer à autre chose? Demanda-t-il en utilisant d'expression qu'il avait utilisée l'année précédente.

- Extrêmement.

- C'est ce que je croyais.

- Toutefois, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veuille pas le faire.

- Passer à autre chose?

- Non, vous attendre ».

Booth releva son regard et recroisa celui de Brennan. Ses yeux bleus, presque turquoise, étaient plus brillants qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Ils criaient l'espérance et l'amour. Sans y penser plus longtemps, il s'avança vers elle et déposa ses lèvres tout légèrement sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court, presque décevant. Avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, il s'était retiré.

« Ce ne sera pas notre premier baiser, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

- C'est vrai, en fait, c'était notre quatrième.

- Non, je veux dire, ce ne sera pas notre vrai premier baiser. La prochaine fois que je vous embrasserai, je vous embrasserai pour vrai et lorsque je vous embrasserai pour vrai, vous pourrez dire que je serai la dernière personne que vous embrasserez dans votre vie. Lorsque je vous embrasserai pour vrai, il n'y aura pas de tristesse dans mes yeux ni de douleur d'avoir été rejeté par quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque je vous embrasserai pour vrai, je serai vôtre et vraiment vôtre pour toujours si vous le voulez. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'attendre un peu que je sois prêt pour vous. Je vous demande de l'espoir et de la patience.

- Combien de temps je vais devoir vous attendre? Chuchota-t-elle avec confiance et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je l'ignore. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je ne vous embrasserai plus tant que vous ne serez pas la seule femme dans mes pensées et je vais être complètement honnête avec vous : présentement, ce n'est pas le cas. Toutefois, il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que vous êtes la seule femme dont j'ai été réellement amoureux dans ma vie. Vous l'êtes présentement et vous le serez probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ».

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur le front, laissa suffisamment d'argent sur le comptoir pour payer sa consommation et celle de sa partenaire, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte du bar. Avant d'en ouvrir la porte, il lui lança un dernier regard et elle lui répondit par un sourire.

Observant le couple qui se fixait de part et d'autre du restaurant, n'importe quel œil externe aurait cru que le couple ici présent venait de rompre amicalement, mais un œil entraîné aurait pu dire qu'au contraire, ce regard, rempli d'espoir et de patience, était le début d'une grande histoire d'amour.

_Fin_

_NA:_ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_  
_


	2. L'oreille fine première partie

**Chapitre :**L'oreille fine (partie 1)

**Spoilers :** Ce chapitre est davantage une spéculation basée sur un spoiler que le chapitre précédent. Alors que ce dernier donnait était totalement basé (à l'exception de la fin évidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'ils laissent sortir avant la diffusion de l'épisode) sur ce qu'on savait des prochains épisodes, ce chapitre ne se base que sur la présence du sniper dont l'arrivée est prévue pour l'épisode 6X10. Le reste n'est qu'une vague spéculation basée sur l'espoir et la patience qu'avait conseillés Gordon Gordon lors de la saison 5. Se déroulerait à la fin de la saison 6.

**NA :** Comme je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire ce one-shot et que j'en suis à la treizième page et qui m'en reste pas mal à écrire, je vais en faire un two-shot! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas douée pour le drame; mais cette histoire me traînait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

**Disclaimers **: Le sniper n'est pas mon idée, les personnages et le concept n'est pas de moi.

* * *

Dans la pénombre d'un chic loft de Washington, ne pouvant apercevoir que l'ombre des meubles qui s'y trouvait, un œil externe aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive. Pourtant, une oreille fine pouvait entendre les soupirs et les vaporeux gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre à coucher. Une inspiration, un grognement, un petit rire de satisfaction.

Alors que toute la ville s'était endormie, que la lumière sur le réveil révélait de rouge un 4 :07 lumineux et que même les criminels les plus endurcis étaient au repos, les deux meilleurs combattants du crime de Washington étaient plus qu'éveillés. Enlacés et ne se lassant pas de ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était avec une passion à faire envie qu'ils consommaient près de huit années de tension.

S'écroulant lourdement sur lui, elle garda sa tempe collée à sa poitrine écoutant le cœur qu'elle savait maintenant ne battait que pour elle. Elle embrassa tendrement la frontière de son muscle pectoral droit, puis remonta le long de son sternum laissant derrière elle un sillage de baisers et se dirigea vers son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion auparavant; il le savait. Ses mains robustes et rudes remontèrent à son visage et effacèrent les cheveux qui l'empêchaient de la regarder dans toute sa beauté qu'il avait tant souhaité voir de si près. Il tira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.

« Eh! Chuchota-t-elle en brisant le baiser.

- Eh, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- C'était plutôt épatant cela.

- Plutôt épatant? Répéta-t-il avec un ton faussement offusqué.

- Totalement épatant, extraordinairement épatant, si épatant que j'en perds mon vocabulaire.

- J'ai toujours cherché un moyen de te faire perdre ton vocabulaire.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt diversifié.

- Un peu trop diversifié.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon vocabulaire?

- Je l'aimerais davantage si je comprenais simplement la moitié de ce qui sort de ta bouche, sourit-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ta superbe, pulpeuse et délicieuse bouche.

- Mmm, gémit-elle. Ce serait mal de demander un congé demain et de rester au lit toute la journée?

- Ce serait tentant, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois prendre Parker, Rebecca doit comparaître tôt et n'a pu trouver de nounou pour lui. Mais je suppose qu'à nous trois, on pourrait luncher ensemble et lui parler du récent développement.

- Je suppose, malgré que je croie qu'il s'agisse davantage d'une conversation de fin de soirée.

- Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous réunir pour le lunch.

- Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous réunir n'importe quand, finit-elle avant de l'embrasser alors qu'il les retournait pour couvrir son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine de baisers volés et sensuels. Je pourrais faire cela toute la journée, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais qu'as-tu fait de moi, Seeley Booth?

- Probablement la même chose que tu as faite de moi, Dr Brennan », continua-t-il en l'embrassant plus profondément, explorant à nouveau les sphères les plus cachées de son anatomie qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait jamais nommer.

Quelques heures plus tard, debout sur la plateforme du laboratoire où elle travaillait, Temperence Brennan faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur son boulot. Les restes d'un homme qui avaient passés les deux dernières semaines à l'intérieur d'un réservoir d'essence d'une station-service avaient été amenés à l'institut Jefferson et Brennan, en grande professionnelle qu'elle avait toujours été, s'efforçait d'accorder autant d'attention à cette affaire en dépit des derniers développements dans sa vie personnelle. Alors qu'elle, Cam et Daisy tentaient de retirer ce qu'il restait d'essence de pétrole sur les restes, Hodgins recueillait le maximum d'échantillon afin de compléter ses analyses. C'est en tentant, sans grand succès, de tourner son attention vers son travail, que Brennan avait observé quelque chose d'inhabituel sur les jambes de la victime.

« Il y a d'étranges microfractures péri-mortem sur le bord antérieur de la fibula, mademoiselle Wick. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Peut-être qu'il est tombé les pieds en premier? Dit-elle alors que Brennan vit du coin de l'œil son amie Angela monter sur la plateforme de travail, dévoilant son ventre arrondi qui annonçait la fin du troisième trimestre de sa grossesse.

- Angela, tu ne devrais pas être ici! Les vapeurs des produits pétrochimiques sont très dangereuses pour ta santé et celle de ton fœtus.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de ne pas appeler mon bébé un fœtus, Bren? Je dois avoir un premier visuel du crâne si tu veux que je t'en fasse le croquis.

- Le nettoyage du crâne n'est pas encore terminé... Commença-t-elle alors qu'elle vit pénétrer dans le laboratoire la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu tant de difficulté à se concentrer toute la matinée. Il… il reste… des résidus d'essence… dans les… les… la… balbutia-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait son doigt autour de son œil droit.

- Le globe oculaire? Demanda Cam intriguée par le comportement de sa collègue.

- Le corps vitreux? Continua Hodgins.

- La face orbitaire du zygomatique droit? Devina Daisy alors que Brennan leva son index vers son interne du jour.

- C'est exact, mademoiselle Wick, excellent, la félicita-t-elle alors que Booth pénétra sur la plateforme de travail.

- Alors Bones, qu'avez-vous pour moi ce matin? » Demanda-t-il en se tapant dans les mains comme si de rien n'était.

N'arrivant à faire abstraction de la ruée de dopamine qui soudainement avait attaquée tout son corps, Brennan, tentant son possible d'éviter le regard de Booth, se fit prendre à son propre piège. Elle se retourna pour prendre un quelconque instrument sur le plateau qui se trouvait à ses côtés mais, avec une maladresse complètement inhabituelle, le bouscula et le fit tomber dans un bang sonore qui alerta tout le labo. Alors que Cam, Angela et Hodgins la regardèrent intrigués et que Booth se sentit amusé par le comportement de son amante secrète – lui-même avait eu sa dose de dopamine en pénétrant sur la plateforme; toutefois, ayant vécu presque cinq années à côtoyer une femme qu'il aimait en secret, il savait cacher ses émotions au moment où il se tenait près d'elle – Daisy se précipita aux côtés de Brennan pour l'aider à recueillir les instruments désormais non-stérilisés étendus sur le plancher. La remerciant poliment, elle leva ses yeux vers Booth et accrocha son regard amusé. De ses yeux, elle le menaça un instant puis elle se releva pour tenter de retourner au boulot.

« On n'a… on n'a… on n'a toujours pas trouvé la c… c… cause du décès. Nous avons toutefois ex… exclus la noyade. On sait ce… cependant que le… la… victime était un homme qui travaillait beaucoup avec ses mains… un écrivain peut-être.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Dr B.? Demanda Hodgins.

- Oui, tr… très bien, merci Hodgins. Booth, votre fils ne devait vous accompagner?

- Il est dans votre bureau avec son DS, il pourrait y attendre des heures sans s'ennuyer.

- Brennan, je peux te parler dans mon bureau un instant? Demanda Angela en agrippant le bras de sa meilleure amie avant de la tirer dans son bureau. Ok, parle!

- Quoi?

- Ne me dit pas que ce que tu as fait sur la plateforme n'était pas étrange?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Bren… Dit Angela d'un ton menaçant alors qu'elle vit le visage de son amie tourner au rouge. Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai?

- Quoi?

- Vous l'avez fait?

- Quoi, Ange, quoi?

- Booth et toi?

- Quoi, non? Tenta-t-elle avec peu de conviction de nier.

- Oh! Je peux lire la satisfaction sexuelle partout sur ton visage, tu l'as fait!

- Comment peux-tu voir cela sur mon visage?

- Tu bégaies, tu fais tomber des trucs, le rouge te monte aux joues, tu n'es pas capable de t'empêcher de regarder la plateforme toutes les trois secondes, tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire depuis que tu es entrée dans le labo, t'as le regard pétillant, la démarche légère, tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, tu es complètement cernée, ce qui m'indique que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit et tu perds ton vocabulaire. Chacun de ces symptômes indiquent soit que tu es en amour, soit que tu as une tumeur au cerveau et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas de tumeur au cerveau! Alors, cesse de le nier et dis-moi comment c'était, ordonna-t-elle alors que Brennan baissa le regard, un peu timide d'avoir à révéler autant d'émotion en même temps.

- À couper le souffle, chuchota-t-elle. C'est certainement l'expérience la plus fantastique que j'aie vécue dans ma vie, Ange. Et je ne parle pas juste de ses extraordinaires prouesses sexuelles! La dopamine, l'adrénaline… je sais que ce ne sont que des réactions chimiques dans le cerveau, mais je donnerais tout au monde pour me sentir constamment comme cela! »

Angela ne réussit à ne rien dire, mais sourit du plus grand sourire qu'une meilleure amie pouvait faire. Sans perdre une seconde, elle laissa échapper un petit cri qui alerta chaque technicien du laboratoire, se précipita sur Brennan et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis si contente pour toi, Bren. Tu es amoureuse! C'est génial! Tu le mérites tellement!

- Merci, Ange. Ne le dis à personne, par contre. Nous avions convenu qu'il était préférable de ne pas ébruiter ce développement dans nos vies personnelles avant d'avoir eu l'aval du FBI.

- Évidemment, Bren. Tu sais que tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi, dit-elle avant de resserrer son étreinte contre son amie. Ma petite Bren est devenue une grande fille! »

Sur la plateforme du laboratoire médico-légal, alors qu'Hodgins partageait avec Booth ses dernières découvertes dans l'affaire, le cri de joie qu'avait laissé échapper Angela ne passa pas inaperçu. Chaque personne présente sur cette plateforme se doutant bien de la raison pour laquelle le docteur Brennan avait agi d'une manière si étrange ce matin-là, cet éclat involontaire de joie confirma la plupart des hypothèses et les regards se retournèrent tous vers Booth qui portait un sourire en coin et le rouge aux joues. S'excusant auprès de ses collègues, il s'éloigna de la plateforme, échangea un regard complice avec Angela et se dirigea vers Bones alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

« Tu sais, Bones, chuchota-t-il amusé, sachant pertinemment bien que cette conversation n'avait aucune raison d'être, tu devrais faire davantage attention. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour éviter d'ébruiter notre relation.

- Angela est fiable, elle ne dira rien à personne.

- Tu en as parlé à Angela?

- Je ne suis pas une très bonne menteuse!

- Je sais, Bones, crois-moi, je sais! Tu devrais cependant faire attention, continuait-il en se moquant d'elle, ces instruments que tu utilises dans ton boulot sont plutôt pointus. Ce serait dommage que tu te tranches une veine chaque fois où je pénètre le labo!

- Je suppose qu'avec le temps, je vais m'habituer à l'excès d'hormones au cerveau et serai capable de continuer à travailler adéquatement en dépit de ta présence près de moi.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu crois être capable de m'ignorer même lorsque je suis près de toi?

- Éventuellement, avec de la pratique, je suppose.

- Même si je fais cela, dit-il en posant subtilement une main au creux de ses reins.

- Booth, avait-elle averti.

- Ou cela, dit-il en approchant son nez de son cou de Bones pour expirer un souffle d'air chaud sur sa nuque

- Booth, répéta-t-elle en s'arrêtant, elle était pratiquement rendue devant son bureau.

- Ou cela », dit-il en plaçant une main sur son visage pour l'embrasser.

Chaque employé du laboratoire avait vu ceci venir depuis un moment déjà. Depuis la minute où la rumeur de la rupture entre Booth et Hannah avait commencé à voyager à l'intérieur de cet environnement pourtant habituellement plutôt professionnel, la perspective d'une histoire romantique entre ce dernier et la célèbre anthropologue devenait davantage réaliste Les antagonistes se rapprochaient davantage à toutes les enquêtes qu'ils complétaient. Pourtant, au moment où l'agent spécial Seeley Booth posa ses lèvres sur celle du docteur Brennan, chaque préposé, technicien et docteur s'arrêtèrent net de travailler pour observer le couple démontrer pour la première fois leur affection l'un pour l'autre.

« Garder notre relation secrète sera difficile maintenant, blagua Brennan alors qu'elle entendit une petite voix derrière elle.

- YESSSSS! »

Ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix d'enfant qui venait sans aucun doute d'approuver la relation entre son père et Bones, cette dernière se retourna pour voir Parker sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, sa console de jeu une main et des piles qu'elle assumait vides dans l'autre. Elle sourit, leva le regard vers son partenaire qui portait le même sourire et se dirigea vers le préadolescent qui les regardait avec un air de contentement et d'adoration.

« Salut Parker.

- Salut Bones, papa me laisse jouer dans ton bureau, ce n'est pas cool cela?

- C'est extrêmement cool!

- J'aime ta momie!

- Elle vient du Pérou, en Amérique du Sud. Elle a plus de 3000 ans!

- Waouh! Trop génial, continua le jeune garçon alors qu'il retournait dans le bureau de Brennan pour observer de plus près la momie suivi de son père et de Bones.

- Écoute Bones, dit Booth soudainement, je dois aller au Hoover. J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec Sweets et Hacker pour discuter du nouveau… développement.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Je suis autant sinon davantage responsable de ce changement que toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir les conséquences seul.

- Oh! Crois-moi, je crois que ce sera plus facile de garder la tête froide si je ne t'ai pas constamment à mes côtés.

- Je comprends. On se rejoint au Diner vers midi? Demanda-t-elle alors que Booth hocha la tête.

- Parker, je dois aller au Hoover quelques heures, tu écoutes tout ce que Bones te dit et on reparlera de ce que tu as vu à la maison ce soir, d'accord?

- Ok, répondit un Parker qui n'avait écouté mot de ce que son père venait de dire, toujours fasciné par la momie.

- Si je ne le connaissais pas davantage, j'aurais pu croire qu'il ne sait même pas que je suis dans la pièce, dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Bones. Je t'appelle aussitôt la rencontre terminée! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi », sourit-elle alors que Booth sortit de son bureau pour assister à la rencontre que tous les deux appréhendaient.

Tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre ses esprits, Brennan retourna son attention vers le garçon qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle sourit; ce petit, malgré le fait que son père le nierait même sous la torture, avait manifestement une attirance spéciale pour la science et plus il vieillissait, plus elle était certaine qu'il serait un jour un grand scientifique comme elle l'était. Regardant ce petit homme observer avec attention sa momie, elle réalisait combien elle aimait ce jeune garçon et combien elle aimerait dans un futur proche, vivre l'expérience de la maternité. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à entreprendre quelconque travail ce matin-là, elle décida d'utiliser ce temps pour approfondir sa relation avec lui.

« Parker, j'ai remarqué que ton appareil de stimulation kinési-visuel avait perdu sa source d'énergie, peut-être souhaiterais-tu vivre un autre type de stimuli ludique?

- Euh?

- Une partie de carte peut-être?

- Génial! Tu connais _Va à la pêche_?

- Si je connais _Va à la pêche_? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Évidemment, qui ne sait pas jouer à ce jeu? Avait-elle affirmé peu avant de commencer une partie qu'elle avait, étrangement, peu de facilité à gagner.

- Tu es la nouvelle copine de papa?

- On peut dire cela comme ça! Ouais.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, tu vas te marier avec lui?

- Il n'y a peu de chance que cela se produise, mais ton père m'a déjà dit de ne jamais dire jamais. Cette phrase n'a pas de sans puisqu'elle se contredit en elle-même, mais je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Alors, tu vas te marier avec lui? Continua Parker qui n'avait rien compris à ce que Brennan venait de dire.

- Probablement pas, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne veuille pas habiter avec lui ou avoir des enfants.

- Tu l'aimes mon père?

- Beaucoup oui.

- Il est heureux quand il est avec toi. Il sourit toujours, il a les yeux qui pétillent. Je suis content que vous sortiez ensemble! »

Brennan avait sourit après avoir entendu l'affirmation du jeune homme avant qu'il ne lui demande si elle possédait des sept. Les heures passèrent comme des minutes et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de crier _Va à la pêche_, il était l'heure de dîner. Ayant reçu un texto de Booth lui mentionnant qu'il lui donnerait les détails de sa réunion avec Sweet sur l'heure du dîner, elle invita mademoiselle Wick, qui, elle le savait, venait de renouveler ses fiançailles avec le jeune homme, à se joindre à eux pour le repas, Hodgins et Angela les suivant sur ses talons.

En traversant la rue, menant au Diner, elle vit du coin de l'œil Booth se stationner en face de ce dernier. Elle stoppa sa marche et lui envoya la main. Elle vit Booth lui sourire et elle comprit immédiatement que leur partenariat n'était pas mis en veilleuse.

Le premier coup de feu s'était fait entendre avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de baisser la main. D'un geste instinctif, elle se précipita sur Parker pour protéger son corps avec le sien. Le deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre et son regard se figea sur Booth. La bouche grande ouverte, serrant fortement le corps du garçon dans ses bras, elle vit la terreur se tracer sur le visage de Booth alors que sur sa bouche, elle put lire le mot « non! » La douleur l'envahit et elle espéra un instant que son corps était suffisant pour éviter que Parker ne soit blessé.

« NOOOON! » Avait crié Booth en sortant son arme à feu, tirant à volonté vers l'endroit d'où les coups de feu venaient d'être tirés. Comprenant rapidement que Broadsky ne tirerait plus tant qu'il serait dans les parages, son attention se tourna vers Bones dont le corps inerte était couché sur celui de son fils qui luttait pour s'en sortir.

Avec prudence, il retourna le corps de Bones et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus haut point. La balle avait transpercé son abdomen et s'était logée dans l'épaule de son fils. Le sang coulait sur ses vêtements et, même s'il n'avait pas la meilleure connaissance de la biologie humaine, il savait qu'une telle perte de sang demandait des soins d'urgence. Ravalant sa salive et ses larmes, tentant d'effacer toutes peurs et plaçant des mains tremblantes sur la blessure, il murmura quelques mots de réconfort avant de se retourner vers Sweets pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Sweets… » avait-il commencé avant de voir que le jeune homme avait des soucis qui lui étaient propres. Il était penché sur le corps de sa fiancée dont la moitié du crâne avait disparu. Il comprit alors que Broadsky avait fait au moins une victime cette journée-là. Daisy Wick n'était plus de ce monde et laissait derrière elle un pauvre psychologue désorienté.

Il lança son téléphone portable à Hodgins alors qu'Angela s'était jetée sur Parker pour le rassurer. Sa blessure n'était que superficielle. La balle dans son épaule n'avait pas eu la vélocité nécessaire pour faire de gros dommage. Il regardait le corps de Bones alors que son père tentait de faire l'impossible pour la sauver. Elle était consciente, se tordant de douleur.

« Bones, je t'en supplie, ne bouge pas.

- Booth, murmura-t-elle alors que l'image de Booth penché au-dessus d'elle commençait à s'embrumer. Je… t… t… t…

- Je t'aime aussi, Bones. Tiens bon, ne lâche pas, Bones, tu vas t'en sortir, accroche-toi ».

Et le peu de conscience qui lui restait s'évanouit.

_À suivre…_


	3. L'oreille fine deuxième partie

_**L'oreille fine (partie 2)**_

Lorsque Cam arriva sur les lieux de l'incident, elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Plusieurs véhicules d'urgence, ambulanciers et policiers cherchaient la scène à la recherche du moindre indice. En plein milieu de la rue gisait toujours le corps de Daisy flottant dans son propre sang submergé du regard de Sweet qu'un secouriste tentait d'amener à l'ambulance. Son regard était vide, ses mains tremblantes et sa chemise était couverte du sang de sa fiancée.

Un peu plus loin, la scène était encore plus dérangeante. Camille entendait les cris de Parker hurlant à tue-tête contre l'ambulancière qui tentait de panser ses blessures, son père essayant de le calmer sans grand succès. Booth était dans un état horrible. Aussi agité que son fils, il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil au brancard sur lequel une équipe entière de sauveteurs travaillaient.

Son cœur se serra un instant, elle savait que sur cette civière se trouvait le docteur Brennan et lança un regard à Booth qui observait la scène avec un regard paniqué. Au moment où les ambulanciers étaient sur le point de faire entrer la civière dans l'ambulance, les secouristes s'agitèrent.

« Je perds son pouls.

- Il n'y a plus de respiration. »

Les ambulanciers commencèrent les manœuvres de réanimation alors qu'ils pénétraient rapidement dans l'ambulance. Témoin de la scène, ne pouvant faire quoique ce soit, elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle entendit Parker recommencer à crier.

« BOOOONES! BOOONES! OÙ ILS AMÈNENT BONES? JE VEUX Y ALLER, JE VEUX Y ALLER, LÂCHE-MOI, ESPÈCE D'IDOTE, JE VEUX BONES.

- Park, Park, calme-toi, bébé. On va les suivre dans l'ambulance, d'accord? On va y aller ensemble, mais tu dois te calmer d'abord, disait Booth en voyant le pansement de son fils s'imbiber de sang.

- Je veux voir Bones! Pleura le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, bébé, mais il faut d'abord que la gentille ambulancière…

- Alyson, coupa-t-elle.

- Comme ton enseignante! Tu vois? Il faut qu'elle finisse ton pansement et après on va aller à l'hôpital ensemble d'accord. Calme-toi.

- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûre que vous pouvez…

- C'est mon fils, d'accord? C'est mon fils et dans l'ambulance là-bas, c'est ma petite amie et ma partenaire de travail. Alors Alyson, pouvons-nous nous dépêcher à terminer ce pansement pour que je puisse savoir si la femme que j'aime va s'en sortir?

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'ambulancière s'affaira à terminer son pansement et sans se lâcher d'une semelle, Camille vit le père et le fils grimper dans l'ambulance.

* * *

La balle logée dans l'épaule de Parker fut retirée et envoyée à l'Institut pour être analysée par Cam et Hodgins. Dans la salle d'attente, tout le reste de l'équipe attendait des nouvelles de Brennan avec très peu de patience. Angela faisait les cent pas, les yeux rougis par les larmes, caressant son ventre tendrement et laissant sortir de temps à autre un : « elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas. Il n'est pas question que je donne la vie à un bébé dans un monde où les gens tirent sur les autres en pleine rue! » souvent suivi par une nouvelle crise de larme. Booth aurait aimé la consoler, mais il n'était pas dans un tel état d'esprit qu'il ne pouvait lui-même consoler qui que ce soit.

Il était assis sur une inconfortable chaise dans la salle d'attente et serrait fortement son fils dans ses bras alors que celui-ci s'agrippait à lui comme un bébé singe s'accrochait à sa mère. Il jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre sur Sweet qui fixait le vide, apathique; il comprenait plus que jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, le chirurgien pénétra la salle d'attente.

« Pour Temperence Brennan?

- Je suis son contact médical, dit Booth en se levant gardant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Angela.

- La balle dans son abdomen a fait beaucoup de dégât. On a dû lui retirer un rein et une partie de son intestin grêle. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et on a dû lui faire une transfusion.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Son état est critique. On a réussi à retirer la balle et à réparer tous les dommages à son abdomen, mais avec la perte de sang, nous avons peur qu'il y ait des séquelles au cerveau. Nous avons forcé un coma artificiel pour que son corps guérisse mieux. La douleur serait intenable sans le coma et nous serions obligés de lui donner de trop fortes doses d'antidouleur.

- Elle va s'en sortir?

- J'estimerais ses chances à 50%. On en saura plus dans quelques jours lorsqu'on la retirera du coma.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on ne saura pas d'ici quelques jours si elle va s'en sortir ou non?

- C'est exactement ce que je dis ».

Booth, malgré la vague de soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était toujours vivante, n'était pas certain d'apprécier réellement la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas sortie du bois; il ne le saurait pas avant quelques jours et il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'attendre aussi longtemps avant de savoir si elle irait bien.

Il resta à son chevet toute nuit. Il resta à son chevet toute la journée du lendemain. Il resta à son chevet sans manger ni dormir pendant plus de trente-six heures. Il la regardait dormir et se rappelait d'un temps où les rôles étaient inversés, où c'était lui qui était dans le coma alors qu'elle attendait son réveil. Il prit sa main et soupira.

« Peut-être devriez-vous aller manger un morceau avant de la rejoindre dans le coma, suggéra une voix suave de l'entrée de la chambre.

- Sweets

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Stable, aucun changement. Les médecins vont tenter de la réveiller demain si tout continue de bien aller.

- Et vous?

- Ça ne change rien de savoir comment je vais, tout ce qui importe, c'est Bones. Vous, comment allez-vous?

- Je viens de parler aux parents de Daisy.

- Aïe!

- En effet.

- Vous allez vous en sortir?

- On dirait que je ne réalise pas encore. Je me sens comme lorsqu'elle était en Indonésie. J'ai l'impression à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison qu'elle va m'attendre avec une bouteille de vin et un bon repas! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie.

- J'ai encore de la difficulté à croire que Bones soit ici et je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis deux jours, dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

- Vous savez qu'elle risque d'avoir des séquelles lorsqu'elle réveillera?

- S'il-vous-plaît, Sweets, je n'ai pas vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, présentement. Je veux juste… » Commença-t-il alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone envahit la pièce.

« Booth.

- Booth, c'est Hodgins.

- Eh! Du nouveau?

- Ouais, euh, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour cela, par contre.

- Dites toujours.

- Je sais où se trouve Broadsky.

- Quoi?

- La balle dans l'épaule de Parker avait une fibre coincée à l'intérieur. Je l'ai analysée et j'ai découvert qu'elle était le résultat d'un procédé breveté par une compagnie de tapis qui était basée Arlington. La compagnie a fermé son usine et a transporté la production au Mexique l'an dernier. L'usine est déserte depuis.

- Je pars immédiatement.

- Je vous envoie l'adresse par texto.

- Merci Hodgins.

- Eh! N'importe quoi pour Dr B ».

Booth raccrocha et se leva de son siège sous le choc. Il savait où se cachait Broadsky. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, il avait l'avantage sur son ancien camarade. Sous le regard étonné de Sweet, il lança un coup d'œil à Brennan qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital se demandant s'il pouvait laisser son chevet quelques instants.

« Booth? Demanda Sweet réveillant l'agent de ses rêveries.

- On sait où est Broadsky.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-il immédiatement alors qu'il se levait de son siège à son tour.

- Non, Sweet, pas question que vous vous fassiez tuer à votre tour. Je vais appeler l'escouade Tactique et on va le coincer ce salop.

- Il a tué ma fiancée, Booth. Je n'ai rien à perdre ».

En le croisant du regard, Booth comprit qu'il avait devant lui un homme désespéré, ne souhaitant que vengeance et justice. Jamais, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, il n'avait autant compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ce qui se passait dans leur tête.

Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, ils étaient dans la voiture de Booth et se dirigeait vers Arlington.

* * *

La sensation du métal glacé sur sa tempe devait lui être indifférente car, à l'exception des mains qu'il gardait sur sa tête, aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage, aucun crainte, aucune panique, il portait simplement un sourire arrogant en coin comme s'il s'attendait à ce que cette situation arrive. Le canon de l'arme collée contre sa tête tremblait tout comme la personne qui la tenait.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tuer en pénétrant dans la vieille manufacture, mais en l'apercevant de loin, nettoyant son arme et exécutant la routine habituelle d'un tireur d'élite après une journée satisfaisante de travail, il ne put s'empêcher sa fureur d'envahir ses veines. À la vue de l'arme qui avait été destinée à tuer son fils et sa Bones, à la vue de l'arme qui avait tué Daisy, Arastoo, le fossoyeur et tant d'autres personnes, il ne put qu'agir.

Il avait attendu que son arme soit complètement démontée et s'était approché en silence comme lui seul savait le faire. Avant même que Broadsky s'en soit aperçu, il avait le canon d'une arme de pointe collé entre ses deux yeux et un homme en colère devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, disait Booth avec colère.

- Vas-y, Booth. Vas-y, tue-moi. On sera pareil ensuite toi et moi.

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne qui ne le méritait pas. J'ai passé les quinze dernières années à tenter de m'amender, à attraper les gars comme toi et les mettre sur la chaise électrique…

- …pour retourner l'an dernier en Afghanistan, le coupa Broadsky, montrer à d'autres enfants comment faire ton boulot. Tu vois, nous sommes pareils. La seule différence est que moi, je fais mon boulot seul, je ne laisse pas des jeunes le faire à ma place.

- Je n'ai jamais tué d'innocent! Continua Booth en le gardant dans sa cible.

- Tu ne connaissais pas le quart des personnes que tu as tué, Booth. Tu étais une marionnette, un instrument du gouvernement, comment pouvais-tu savoir que ces personnes n'étaient pas innocentes?

- ET MON FILS, IL N'ÉTAIT PAS INNOCENT LUI?

- Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne visais pas ton fils? Qu'en mettant fin à sa vie et à la vie de ta partenaire, la personne que je tuais était toi?

- Tu vas me le payer, fils de pute, dit-il en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son arme.

- Agent Booth, non! Entendit-il Sweet crier dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sweet, allez-vous-en!

- Booth, ne faites pas ça!

- Il a voulu tuer Bones, il a voulu tuer mon fils. Il a tué DAISY! Arastoo et tous les autres.

- Ne faites pas ça, Booth! Pensez à votre fils, pensez au docteur Brennan. Elle aura besoin de vous lorsqu'elle se réveillera, vous ne pouvez pas moisir en prison pendant qu'elle sera en convalescence. Pensez un peu à votre affection que vous venez de découvrir l'un pour l'autre, les moments heureux que vous vivrez, mais que lui ne vivra pas.

- … mais Daisy…

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas envie de le tuer, moi aussi? Si je ne me retenais pas je prendrais votre pistolet et je tirerais à votre place. Mais, vous savez quoi? Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je passe ma vie en prison pour lui. Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour lui, ne lui faites pas cet honneur! »

Booth prit un instant pour respirer. Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux et comprit que, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il gagnerait la bataille. Il mit sa main dans son dos, sortit ses menottes et les lança à Sweet.

« Passez-y les menottes, Sweet. Jacob Ripkin Broadsky, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Heather Taffet, Arastoo Vasiri, Amanda Jones, Walter Coolidge, Aaron Firth, Daisy Wick et pour tentative de meurtre contre Temperence Brennan et Parker Booth. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat; si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, le tribunal vous en procurera un… »

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours depuis qu'ils avaient cessé la médication, que le coma n'était plus artificiel. Dans une chambre de l'unité des soins intensifs du _Washington University Hospital_, un homme tenait la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne tentant désespérément de trouver le courage d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de l'espoir. De l'espoir et de la patience. Il y ajoutait des prières. Il savait qu'elle ne croyait en Dieu, que ses prières, selon elle, n'était qu'une perte d'énergie. Mais Booth y croyait pour deux personnes et il priait constamment pour qu'elle se réveille, pour qu'il puisse revoir ses magnifiques yeux dont il était tombé amoureux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sept années plus tôt.

Serrant sa main dans la sienne, il regardait son visage qui reprenait tranquillement des couleurs. Il observa longtemps les cernes sous ses yeux, puis les dizaines de câble et de tube qui sortait de quelque partie de son anatomie qu'il espérait ne plus jamais y voir. Il regarda les machines qui la nourrissait et qui enregistrait le moindre changement chez elle. Il observa sa bouche qu'il espérait pouvoir sentir l'embrasser à nouveau un jour.

Dans cette chambre des soins intensifs du _Washington University Hospital_, un homme s'agrippait silencieusement à l'espoir qu'un jour, il puisse entendre sa voix mélodieuse, sa main caressant sa peau et son sourire magnifique. Laissant une larme qu'il ne croyait plus avoir la force de verser couler sur sa joue, il coucha sa tête contre son épaule. Alors qu'un regard externe aurait pu y voir un homme brisé, une oreille fine entendit le rauque chuchotement d'une femme qui se réveillait.

« Booth… »

_Fin. _


	4. La vérité toute crue

**NA **: Désolée pour le délai, je voulais attendre de voir 6X13 avant d'écrire ceci!

**NA 2 **: Un fait amusant : le 14 février 2007 tombait 75 centimètres de neige en moins de 12 heures sur la ville de Sherbrooke au Québec. Cette tempête avait été surnommée la tempête de la Saint-Valentin. Les rues étaient complètement bouchées et les véhicules d'urgence ne pouvaient se déplacer. Dans une des voitures coincées dans la neige se trouvait une femme en train d'accoucher. Les autorités ont dû la transporter en motoneige jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus prêt. La voiture, elle, était restée coincée pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures dans la rue… tout comme celle de mon conjoint! Tant qu'à la mienne, j'ai pu la déplacer sans grand problème, mais on a pu voir la forme du châssis fossilisée dans la neige!

**Spoiler **: 6X16 : Pendant un blizzard Booth et Brennan se retrouvent coincés ensemble dans un ascenseur.

**Disclaimers**: Si j'avais été l'auteur de Bones, je m'appellerais Hart Hanson et BB se seraient mis ensemble au 100e épisode.

* * *

_« On vous rappelle que le District de Columbia ainsi que les États de la Virginie, du Maryland et du Delaware ont déclaré l'État d'Urgence en raison de la tempête hivernale qui s'attaque à cette région en ce 17 mars. On prévoit plus de 70 centimètres de neige, des températures sous les -10°C et des vents de plus de 80 kilomètres-heures. On recommande à tous les habitants de rester à la maison après le début de la tempête et d'éviter d'utiliser les appareils électroménagers pendant les heures de pointe, c'est-à-dire entre 6 heures et 9 heures le matin et entre 17 heures et 20 heures le soir. En cas de panne d'électricité, on vous suggère d'éviter d'utiliser des dispositifs alternatifs de chauffage afin d'éviter les incendies ou les intoxications au monoxyde de carbone. On vous rappelle qu'un blizzard s'abat présentement sur la région de Washington, on vous recommande de rester à la maison ». _

« Doivent-ils vraiment nous rappeler qu'il y a un blizzard, les imbéciles! Je l'ai en pleine face leur blizzard! »

Les jointures blanchissant sur le volant de son VUS – et Dieu qu'il était content d'avoir choisi son véhicule au lieu de la Prius de Bones – et tentant du mieux possible de garder sa voiture du bon côté de la route, Booth sentait la colère monter en lui.

L'enquête qu'il devait résoudre, si elle était arrivée vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, l'aurait complètement captivée; mais ce jour-là, avec la neige qui empêchait pratiquement les véhicules d'urgence de se déplacer, l'urgence de la situation l'emmerdait royalement. Dans tout autre contexte, il serait simplement retourné à la maison et aurait laissé la neige tomber oubliant le tueur pour quelques heures. Aujourd'hui, par contre, sachant que la victime était atteint du virus Ébola, il devait retrouver le tueur le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec qui que ce soit et éviter une pandémie qui tuerait probablement des centaines sinon des milliers de personnes.

Tentant sans grand succès de conduire jusqu'à chez lui afin de chercher des vêtements plus appropriés à la situation, il jurait contre les voitures coincées dans la neige et les rues ensevelies.

« Booth, vous auriez dû prévoir et vous habillez en conséquence!

- Je ne croyais pas à avoir à pourchasser des criminels aujourd'hui! Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il tomberait plus de neige aujourd'hui que durant les deux derniers hivers en entier?

- Le NWS avait prévu la tempête depuis plusieurs jours déjà, c'est pourquoi que je me suis habillée comme cela aujourd'hui, disait Brennan en faisant référence à son immense ensemble _Kanuk_.

- Où avez-vous pris ce truc? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de vêtement qu'ils vendent au sud du 49e parallèle.

- Sur le Web.

- Sur le Web? Pourquoi diable avez-vous acheté ce truc?

- Il m'est utile aujourd'hui, dit-elle alors que le véhicule commençait un tête-à-queue. Oh mon Dieu!

- Désolé, c'était plus glissant que je croyais, ma voiture n'est pas chaussée pour être conduite dans ces conditions, continua-t-il alors qu'une motoneige les dépassait. Maintenant, où il a trouvé cela, lui? C'est exactement ce dont on aurait besoin!

- Vous savez, pendant les blizzards, qui pouvaient durer des mois entiers dans le nord Canadien, les Inuits avaient l'habitude de s'enfermer dans leur igloo pendant toute la durée de la tempête. Il pouvait rester à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs semaines, sans autre provision que ce qu'ils avaient pu recueillir en prévision de la tempête, quitte à se nourrir du plus âgé d'entre eux tout cru lorsque les réserves de nourriture étaient épuisées.

- Ah! Je ne croyais que ce n'était que les Péruviens qui faisaient cela! Ne reste qu'à savoir qui, entre nous deux, crèvera en premier pour savoir qui mangera l'autre.

- Ça, c'est dégoûtant! » Rit-elle avant que Booth stationne du mieux possible son véhicule devant son appartement.

Alors que Booth se rendait à la salle de bain pour mettre des vêtements plus appropriés à la météo, Brennan se permit d'explorer l'appartement. L'appartement de Booth avait peu changé depuis le départ d'Hannah. Les objets aléatoires qui le décoraient étaient toujours là, le seul absent était le téléphone qu'Hannah lui avait donné en cadeau lorsqu'elle y avait emménagée.

« Bones? Avait-elle entendu provenant de la salle de bain.

- Oui, Booth?

- J'ai oublié de me prendre un gilet. Pouvez-vous regarder dans le deuxième tiroir de ma commode et m'en amener un.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Je suis un peu coincé ici, dit-il avec un ton embarrassé alors que Brennan laissa échapper un petit rire.

- OK! »

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour ouvrir le deuxième tiroir de la commode tel que Booth lui avait demandé.

« Une couleur en particulier?

- Le gris à losange, vous savez lequel dont je parle?

- Définitivement », Brennan sourit. Il était rare que Booth portait des gilets avec son habituel veston cravate, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, son gilet gris à losange était définitivement son préféré.

Fouillant dans le tiroir cherchant le gilet en question, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un objet métallique qui attira son attention. Prenant l'objet dans ses mains, elle en reconnut la nature immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Booth avait cessé de porter sa boucle de ceinture préférée. Elle caressait de ses doigts le lettrage, le _'cocky' _de la boucle glacée lorsque soudainement, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Vous avez trouvé, Bones? »

Elle sursauta et laissa tomber par terre la boucle de ceinture. Elle resta figée sur place, embarrassée d'avoir été surprise dans cette situation compromettante. Elle se pencha, prit la boucle et la replaça rapidement dans le tiroir.

« Désolée, non… euhm… je vais… » Elle pointa la porte de sortie de la chambre et fuit rapidement la pièce laissant Booth, soupirant, chercher lui-même son chandail dans le tiroir.

Il avait cru qu'après qu'elle lui ait fait sa confession pendant le mois d'octobre que de porter cette boucle de ceinture, un symbole de leur affection, la blesserait, lui rappellerait ce qu'ils auraient pu être si elle avait accepté sa proposition l'année précédente. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son absence la blesserait davantage. Peut-être dans un futur proche, lorsque les plaies commenceraient à se refermer, il pourrait la porter à nouveau.

Il enfila son gilet et sortit de la chambre avec un peu de gêne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente embarrassée.

« Vous êtes prêt Booth? Demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Ouais, ouais, laissez-moi simplement enfiler mon manteau de ski, et on pourra partir ».

Pendant que Booth fouillait dans le fond de son placard afin de trouver le manteau qu'il n'aurait cru avoir besoin si tardivement en saison, le regard de Brennan s'affairait à se poser n'importe où sauf sur lui. C'est en le dirigeant vers une bibliothèque fournie d'objets quelconques que Booth affectionnait collecter, elle remarqua un objet qui lui était familier.

« Ce ne sont pas mes verres fumés là?

- Ouais, je ne sais pas comment elles sont arrivées là. Je voulais vous les redonner, mais ça m'est sorti de la tête.

- Mais… je les avais données à Hannah!

- Pardon?

- Mes lunettes, je les avais données à Hannah!

- Pourquoi diable aviez-vous donnée vos lunettes de soleil à Hannah?

- C'était une petite blague entre nous lorsqu'elle avait reçu une balle dans le genou. J'étais venue bredouille lui rendre visite et elle m'avait fait remarqué que dans notre société, lorsqu'on visite une personne à l'hôpital, on doit lui donner un présent. Elle a donc réquisitionné mes verres fumés.

- Wow! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et pour vous remercier, elle vous a volé vos verres fumés?

- N'y voyez rien de méchant, elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, disait-elle en défendant son ancienne amie.

- Non, je viens juste de comprendre un tat de petites choses, c'est tout.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler votre douloureuse rupture.

- L'appeler ma douloureuse rupture ne m'aidera certainement pas à la guérir! Sourit-il. Reprenez vos lunettes, elles vous appartenaient en premier après tout. Allons-y, nous avons une pandémie à stopper ».

Sans un mot supplémentaire, les deux partenaires sortirent de l'appartement et se pénétrèrent dans le confiné monte-charge qui servait d'ascenseur pour l'édifice. Appuyant rapidement sur le bouton _Rez-de-chaussée_ avant de se frotter les mains pour les réchauffer – il ne pouvait faire plus de dix degrés dans ce placard, il se demanda un instant, peut-être pourrait-on appeler cela l'instinct, s'ils avaient bien fait d'avoir emprunté ce moyen pour retourner au VUS. Il sentit le monte-charge descendre quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter brusquement alors que les lumières s'éteignirent pour être remplacée par les ampoules d'urgence.

« Booth? Demanda Bones inquiète.

- Oh! C'est pas vrai! Il s'approcha de la porte et hurla. Eh! Vous m'entendez en bas? »

Ce fut une voix inconnue qui lui répondit.

« Oui?

- On est coincé ici, vous savez ce qui se passe?

- Panne d'électricité. Il n'y a pas un appareil électrique qui fonctionne dans tout le building.

- Génial! Dit-il avec colère alors que Bones sortait son portable de son manteau.

- Cam? Brennan. Nous sommes coincés dans un ascenseur dans l'immeuble chez Booth. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème avec l'alimentation électrique de l'établissement. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de nouveau sur la victime?... Vraiment? … mais nous devons prendre des rayons X de la victime… D'accord… Tenez-nous au courant de tous nouveaux développements… Puisque nous ignorons combien de temps durera cette tempête, nous allons seulement garder le téléphone portable de Booth allumé. Je vais préserver la batterie du mien. Appelez-nous lorsque vous aurez des informations supplémentaires sur la victime ».

Elle éteignit le téléphone et se retourna vers Booth.

« Tout va bien?

- Apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être dans le noir. Cam dit qu'il n'y a pas non plus d'alimentation électrique à l'institut ».

Les heures passèrent. Les deux partenaires passèrent une bonne partie de leur séjour dans cet espace restreint à tenter de résoudre l'affaire, mais après quelques heures, le froid affectant définitivement le temps de vie de leur batterie, le téléphone de Booth s'éteignit, complètement à plat suivi de peu par celui de Brennan.

La température baissait rapidement et malgré le fait qu'elle portait un manteau qui avait été conçu spécialement pour ces conditions, Brennan commença à grelotter, le froid mordant ses orteils restées trop longtemps immobiles.

« Vous savez, je serai probablement celle qui vous nourrira pendant les prochaines semaines, blagua-t-elle.

- Vous avez froid, mais qu'advient-il de votre super manteau du Canada?

- Disons simplement que mes orteils vous serviront possiblement d'encas à votre repas principal.

- Dégoûtant, Bones. Donnez-moi votre pied.

- Que voulez-vous faire?

- Allons Bones, faites-moi confiance, dit-il en prenant de force le pied de sa partenaire avant d'y enlever la botte puis la chaussette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- En Afghanistan, en hiver, les températures peuvent descendre sous les -30°C. Je connais quelques techniques afin de vous éviter de perdre vos orteils, dit-il en massant ses pieds de ses mains, les réchauffant avec la chaleur de son corps. Il aperçut alors les quelques plaques blanches qui avaient apparues sous les orteils. Seigneur, Bones, vous auriez pu me dire avant que vous geliez. Vous avez des engelures! Avez-vous froid à d'autres endroits, vos mains sont correctes, vos oreilles?

- Je vais bien Booth, c'était seulement les pieds.

- Bon, je vous avertis, vous allez sentir une grande chaleur, puis vos pieds vont commencer à brûler, mais VRAIMENT brûler. Ce sera douloureux, mais ce n'est que votre sang qui réchauffera votre pied.

- Je connais ma biologie, Booth, merci beaucoup », dit-elle avec sarcasme alors qu'elle sentait déjà ses pieds se réchauffer dangereusement.

Booth avait eu raison, c'était douloureux, très douloureux. Fermant les yeux et tentant de penser à autre chose, elle ne pouvait empêcher un spasme envahir ses jambes et des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il prit environ une minute – malgré que cela lui ait paru une éternité – avant que le tremblement ne cesse et que Booth ne dépose ses pieds contre sa cuisse. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une paire de chaussette à carreaux rose et verts.

« Mais où avez-vous pigé ça? Sourit Brennan

- Un gars se doit d'être prêt à toute éventualité, blagua-t-il en lui enfilant les chaussettes. Vous devez avoir eu chaud pendant que je me changeais tantôt. Vos pieds ont transpiré et vos chaussettes se sont trempées ce qui a fait geler vos pieds plus vite. Ne mettez pas vos bottes tout de suite, vos pieds sont trop chauds, vous allez transpirer et nous serons dans cette même situation dans une demi-heure.

- Merci Booth, dit-elle avec une calme sérénité.

- Ah ce n'est rien, dites-vous que je serai peut-être celui qui mourra de faim en premier après tout si vos orteils ne me servent pas d'encas! Blagua-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il sentait que les pieds de Brennan était revenus à une température suffisamment normal pour l'aider à enfiler ses bottes. Regardant son ami travailler de gestes affectueux, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- Êtes-vous toujours en colère contre moi?

- En colère, quelle colère? Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, si je l'étais, je ne viendrais pas juste de sauver vos orteils.

- Après qu'Hannah et vous ayez rompu, dans le bar, vous étiez en colère…

- … j'étais saoul, l'interrompit-il.

- Booth, je vous connais assez pour savoir lorsque votre colère est sincère ou simplement une confection due à une consommation excessive d'alcool. Vous étiez furieux ce soir-là, Booth, et pas seulement contre Hannah. Vous aviez des ressentiments contre moi, comme si j'étais en cause dans votre rupture avec Hannah.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous faire mal sentir.

- Vous avez voulu arrêter notre partenariat! S'écria-t-elle avec un peu d'exaspération. Vous étiez furieux! Vous avez dit des choses que vous ne pouviez pas ne pas penser.

- Ok, peut-être suis-je un peu en colère, peut-être je vous blâme un peu pour la merde émotionnelle dans laquelle je me retrouve depuis presqu'un an maintenant, peut-être… argh! Il lâcha le dernier grognement avec exaspération et impatience.

- Alors, vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi.

- Non! Pas en colère, en tout cas pas une grosse colère, peut-être un ressentiment. Depuis cinq ans, nous travaillions ensemble. Nous étions amis et vous ne nierez pas que nous avons toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. Je suis un bon gars, j'attrape des méchants, j'aime mon fils, j'ai toujours été fidèle dans mes relations romantiques et JAMAIS, je ne ferai de mal à la personne avec qui je partagerai ma vie. Et tout cela, vous le saviez. Vous saviez que vous et moi aurions pu avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire et vous avez refusé.

- J'avais peur. Ne comprenez-vous pas que j'étais complètement effrayée par la possibilité de vous perdre? Comment pouviez-vous savoir que vous m'aimeriez toujours dans cinquante ans? Comment pouviez-vous savoir ce que vous alliez ressentir dans plusieurs décennies? Comment je pouvais risquer de me mettre dans une situation où je pouvais vous perdre…

- Bones.

- J'ai réalisé plus tard, trop tard peut-être, que le risque en aurait probablement valu la peine, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir ce soir-là. Tout ce que je voyais était la possibilité que si vous me quittiez, si vous mouriez, je serais démolie et… ça me fichait la trouille. Je préférais vous avoir dans ma vie comme ami, partenaire, que de tomber amoureuse de vous pour vous perdre ensuite.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais quitté, Bones.

- Je sais cela aujourd'hui ».

Un inconfortable silence s'installa entre les deux. Booth ne savait quoi dire de plus. Il savait depuis un moment maintenant que Bones avait des sentiments pour lui, il le savait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, depuis l'affaire du docteur Lauren Eames.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, Bones.

- Je sais.

- Je ne pouvais pas quitter Hannah parce que vous ressentiez des regrets, je ne pouvais pas quitter la femme que j'aimais, avec qui j'avais une relation saine, facile, amusante parce que vous vouliez tenter quelque chose qui, nous savions tous les deux, était plus que risquée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, Bones. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas… c'était trop dur…

- Je vous avais faire trop de mal, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il sur le même ton.

- Vous aimez toujours Hannah? Demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Pas comme je croyais. Je ne suis pas certain que je l'ai réellement aimé comme je voulais l'aimer, comme je disais que je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais sincèrement, mais est-ce qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie? Probablement pas.

- Vous prétendiez l'aimer?

- Inconsciemment, peut-être. Je sais maintenant que c'est plus facile d'aimer un peu quelqu'un et faire semblant de l'aimer beaucoup que d'aimer beaucoup quelqu'un et faire semblant de peu l'aimer ».

Il avait levé son regard et avait croisé le sien. L'éléphant dans la pièce, ou plutôt dans l'ascenseur était de retour.

« Booth, avait-elle commencé à chuchoter.

- Et si nous jouions à un jeu, Bones?

- Quel genre de jeu? Répondit-elle intriguée.

- Vous vous rappelez le jeu que Sweet nous avait fait jouer il y a quelques années. Je dis un mot et ensuite vous dites le premier qui vous passe par la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, mais ce jeu a fini par moi qui voulais avoir un enfant.

- Oh! C'est vrai… ce n'est pas grave, vous voulez toujours un enfant?

- Pas dans un avenir immédiat, non.

- Alors, à quoi le mal?

- Allons-y.

- Je commence : froid.

- Hiver.

- Hockey.

- Sport.

- Baseball.

- Parker.

- Fils.

- Mère.

- Famille.

- Mariage.

- Amour.

- Bones », dit-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent et un air de panique apparut sur le visage de Booth. Il prit une inspiration saccadée et la laissa sortir d'un seul coup. Il se leva dans l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur se retourna dos à Brennan et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de regarder par terre. Il soupira. D'un geste violent, il frappa de son poing le mur de l'ascenseur dont le métal de mauvaise qualité avait gardé la forme du poing avant de le botter brutalement.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

- Booth.

- J'ai essayé de vous oublier. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé tellement fort que j'ai failli me marier à une autre pour tenter de vous oublier, Bones, pour me prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de vous et maintenant… Merde Bones, vous ne comprenez pas que de vous aimer fait mal!

- Booth, les choses ont changé maintenant. J'ai changé.

- Je sais, Bones, je sais.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait… commença-t-elle alors qu'il savait pertinemment bien où elle allait.

- Non, Bones. Pas… pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Pas pour un moment, pas avant… que je vous aie pardonnée.

- Que vous m'ayez pardonné? Je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

- Moi aussi, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il retourna vers elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Je suis désolé, Bones. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Je sais.

- Je ne dis pas non pour toujours. Je dis non, pour maintenant.

- Je sais, affirma-t-elle tentant d'effacer l'émotion dans sa voix et de cacher la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Eh! Dit-il en glissant des doigts sous son menton pour retourner son visage vers lui. On est toujours des partenaires et des amis, comme l'an dernier, continua-t-il en essuyant la larme. Vous êtes toujours, Bones, ma Bones. Bientôt, Bones, bientôt, je serai prêt. Vous m'attendrez? »

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit qu'un signe de oui de la tête. Il glissa une main autour de son épaule, embrassa sa tempe et garda sa tête collée contre la sienne.

« Je suis fatiguée! Affirma-t-elle après un long moment. C'est illogique, nous n'avons rien fait de la journée

- C'est la perte de chaleur. Dormez, on viendra nous chercher bientôt.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

- Eh! Nous sommes la meilleure équipe du FBI, il ne nous laisserons pas mourir ici.

- Si je meure, vous aurez probablement de quoi vous nourrir pour un bon moment, blagua-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas survivre de cette manière », répondit-il en embrassant à nouveau ses cheveux avant de fermer ses yeux.

* * *

Ayant trouvé toutes les preuves nécessaires pour arrêter leur principal suspect, Cam et Angela avaient interpellé les autorités compétentes afin de libérer l'agent et l'anthropologue toujours coincés dans l'ascenseur et les attendaient dans le lobby de l'édifice où habitait Booth.

« Dr Saroyan, la génératrice est installée, nous pourrons tenter de faire fonctionner l'ascenseur.

- Génial. Espérons seulement qu'ils seront en état pour aller faire l'arrestation et qu'on les retrouvera avec des vêtements sur le dos, dit-elle avec son habituel ton à la fois professionnel et détaché.

- C'est drôle, j'espérais exactement le contraire », avait répondu Angela en commençant à rire, suivie immédiatement par le docteur Saroyan.

Au moment, où elle disait ces paroles, on avait entendu le moteur de l'ascenseur démarrer et la cabine amorcer sa descente. Alors qu'elle avait stoppé au rez-de-chaussée, les filles ouvrirent le grillage et furent attendries par ce qu'elles virent. Face à elles étaient assis, endormis, les deux amis, la tête de Brennan sur la poitrine de Booth, son bras entourant sa taille alors que ce dernier la serrait fort contre lui, comme pour la protéger.

« Ah! Ils sont trop mignons! Je ne sais pas si ces deux là se rendront compte un jour qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre », avait-elle sourit avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur pour les réveiller.

Ce qu'elle ignorait était que le lendemain, une boucle de ceinture familière se retrouverait autour de la taille de Booth, une paire de lunettes qu'on n'avait vue depuis longtemps se retrouveraient sur le nez de Brennan et que quelques mois plus tard, après une querelle sur un sujet sans grande importance, Booth avouerait qu'il lui avait pardonné et qu'à jamais, ils se réveilleraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Fin**


End file.
